the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Post 56
In Pan Post 56 several deities and high powered beings have gathered at a meeting with Fladnag the White on the planet Tatooine. They are discussing the threat of the God Killer, a machine of The Imperium that arrived in Pan Post 53, as it could destroy all of them. Fladnag dictates that they shouldn't be concerned and that the situation is being handled. Memnoch, however, refuses to leave at the end of the meeting and tells Fladnag that he has stopped receiving soul tributes from Tartarus and the Hells under his dominion. As Pesu, god of death in the NeSiverse, was destroyed on Indra, nobody can now die. High Imp then arrives to suggest a pact with Fladnag, which would allocate a new death entity from another universe, suggested as Aire from Pan Post 31. Post Fear of the Gods On the planet Tatooine in the Outer Galaxies at the edge of the NeSiverse, Fladnag the White tries in vain to calm down the hubbub. Deities and high muckity-mucks the universe over are babbling in terror. Random Deity #1: The God-Killer can't be real, it can't be! It was just a rumor! Random Deity #2: They can't bring it HERE, can they? To OUR universe? Random Deity #3: You must destroy it! Random Deity #4: Get them to take it away! Finally, Fladnag has enough. Fladnag the White: SILENCE! Miraculously, the frightened deities obey. Fladnag has a certain manner about him. Fladnag the White: The situation is being handled. Return to your domains and roles. Do NOT agitate the Imperium in any way. Now disperse. Random Deity #5: But-- Fladnag the White: Being. Handled. Disperse! The deities and high muckity-mucks obey reluctantly, shuffling out of the Big O's grand throne room. One deity does not depart, however. He has been leaning against the doorpost in the back, and now approaches Fladnag. The vizier shoots him a sour look. Fladnag the White: That applies to you too, Memnoch. Memnoch, the Archdevil of Tartarus, smirks. Memnoch: Would you really presume to tell me to leave, dear Fladnag? Fladnag the White: If I must...yes. Memnoch is horrifically powerful and could fry Fladnag to cinders, despite Fladnag speaking with the Big O's authority. Fladnag never lets himself be bullied despite this; he must govern with conscience and conviction. Fortunately, Memnoch's smirk doesn't waver. Memnoch: I'm about to leave anyway. But first, I must draw your attention to a... larger problem. Fladnag raises his eyebrow. Memnoch: More relevant to us, at any rate. The Imperium's not about to gallivant about wiping out the whole universe, even if it may have the power to. Fladnag the White: Do tell. Memnoch: All my tributes have ceased. No new souls flood Tartarus, or my subject hells for that matter. Fladnag the White: Why? Memnoch: No one is dying anymore. Are you so caught up in celestial affairs that you do not notice the mundane, dear Fladnag? It seems that Pesu himself was devoured by the Imperium's toy. Fladnag rubs his eyebrows tiredly. Fladnag the White: I'll see what I can do. Memnoch: Very good. The archdevil vanishes in a puff of acrid smoke, and Fladnag sighs. Before he can ponder the hopelessness of it all any further, there is a guttural throat-clearing. Fladnag spins around, shocked that someone has entered the grand throne room without the wards notifying him. His god-mage staff flares with silver light--'' 'High Imp:' Calm yourself, vizier. ''Fladnag lets the silver light of his staff go out, but does not lower his guard. More than almost any other being in the NeSiverse, he is aware of how dangerous this fiend is. Most other deities disregard High Imp, seeing him as a beneficiary upon whom they have deigned to bestow gifts. Fladnag knows better - he is a pactmaker and manipulator of the highest order, who has aggrandized himself to unknowable strengths. Fladnag the White: What is your purpose, Pactmaker? High Imp: It is in that name that you will find my purpose here today. Fladnag the White: I will make no pacts with you. High Imp: No? Not even to restore the balance of death to the NeSiverse? Fladnag hesitates, and High Imp knows he has won. High Imp: I know of a relatively young being, not of our realm, who is well-suited for Pesu's role... Category:Post Category:Pan Post